World of Tanks
World of Tanks (WoT) is a free-to-play massively multiplayer online tank battle simulation game. The game developers, Wargaming,cooperated with Studio Actas to produce anime-related content for the game, which included having vehicles appearing in the anime modelled into the game, complete with voice packs starring the Girls und Panzer cast. Gameplay The core gameplay involves taking command of a single tank and joining a battle on a randomly selected map. Players have control over firing and moving their tank. Regular battles consist of two teams of fifteen players. The first team to destroy all enemies or capture the enemy base wins. Players can select the tank they command from a range of vehicles dating from World War I to early Cold War. The game also includes several tanks that only existed as prototypes or concept designs. Self-Propelled Artillery and open-topped vehicles are also available in the game. Tanks are arranged into tiers that pit them against their developmental counterparts, ranging from I to X. Vehicles are unlocked by playing through a technology tree - Playing a sufficient number of battles in a tank unlocks the use of a successor vehicle. Game Modes Standard Battle Each team has a base at opposite ends of the map. An enemy base can be captured by remaining close to it without being hit for a specified period of time. The first team to capture the enemy base or destroy all enemy teams wins. If both bases are captured within five seconds of each other, or all vehicles on both teams are destroyed, the match ends in a draw. Assault Battle Similar to Standard Battle, but only the defending team has a base. To win, the attacking team must capture the base or destroy all defending vehicles within a time limit. If the attacking team fails to meet either of these conditions before time runs out, the defending team wins. Encounter Battle Only one neutral base exists in the centre of the map, which can only be captured if there are no enemy tanks in proximity to it. The two teams start on opposite sides of the map and must either destroy all enemies or capture the base. Editions * World of Tanks Blitz - A smaller scale version of the game adapted to mobile touchscreen platforms * World of Tanks Rush - A board game * World of Tanks Generals - A collectible card game (does not receive updates anymore) Collaboration with GuP In collaboration with Wargaming, a manga was released titled Hajimete no Sensha-dō: WoT for Beginners, which features Anglerfish Team and other notable characters from Girls und Panzer narrating the basics of the game. WoT advertisements also make subtle appearances in the anime, often titled 'World of Panzers' or 'World of SPG'. Wargaming released a video wherein iconic battle scenes from the anime were recreated in game. Another video shows Mai Fuchigami (Miho's Japanese voice artist) getting a crash course of the game. Voice packs featuring the Girls und Panzer cast were released. Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV Ausf.H was also introduced into the game as a limited edition unit. Mod packs also exist to allow for rendering of specific vehicles in skins akin to the anime and replacing crew avatars with their GuP variants. (However, these were made before the release of WoT Blitz, therefore they were not available for it.) The Japanese Division of Wargaming has also collaborated in the production of the movie "Girls und Panzer: Der Film" and the OVA series "Girls und Panzer: Das Finale". About Wargaming Wargaming is a strategy gaming company founded by Victor Kislyi in 1998, in Minsk, Belarus. The company has made games such as World of Warships and WoT. The headquarters is currently in Cyprus. Gallery World of Tanks PC.jpg|Promotional material for World of Tanks World of Tank Blitz.jpg|Promotional material for World of Tanks Blitz Anglerfish Panzer.jpg|Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV rendered in the PlayStation 4 release ok3.jpg|war thunder's calendars for the GuP and WoT collaborations. ok 2.jpg ok.jpg GuP: Hajimete no Senshado (GuPxWoT Collaboration manga) GuPWot01.png GuPWot02.png GuPWot03.png GuPWot04.png GuPWot05.png GuPWot06.png GuPWot07.png GuPWot08.png GuPWot09.png GuPWot10.png External Links * World of Tanks Wiki * Wargaming Japan Category:Video Games